Ib: A Promise of Reunion
by SyntaxSynodic
Summary: Ib is now 18 and has just enrolled in her freshman year at college. Her sleep is plagued by nightmares, and she's seeing things- or at least, she thinks she is. Garry has come back into her life- but he remembers nothing. What will become of their relationship? Will he ever remember her? Or will she be the only one to hold the memories of the terror of the art gallery?
1. Chapter 1

_Water… There's water all around me… I look around, my movements weighed down by the black, swirling liquid. I turn just in time to see the creature of the abyss swimming straight towards me, mouth gaping open. I attempt to draw in a breath for a scream. Water rushes in, filling my lungs-_

_Then suddenly I'm standing in a room with a red door, coughing at the phantom sense of water still in my throat. When I can breathe somewhat normally again, I look around. Oh no... I know this room…. I have to go by _her_, by The Lady in Red. I move towards the corner slowly, anticipation making my chest tight. I brace myself, then round the corner completely. Just like always, she jumps from the wall, her upper half grotesquely protruding from her frame; her fingers scrape the ground as she drags herself towards me at an inhuman pace. I stumble back, forgetting to run. _

_Right when she gets close, the gleam of the blood red key behind her wakes me from my fear induced stupor. I dash around her and scoop it up from the floor. Her hand snakes out and grabs my ankle as I try to get past her to the door. My rose twitches painfully, and a petal flutters to the ground. _

"_No! No, get off me! " My foot strikes out, whipping her in the face. Her pasty fingers slip from their hold and I dash to the exit. I try to fit the key in the lock, my fear-numbed fingers fumbling in my hurry. My gaze flits back over my shoulder, and I gasp; she's only a few feet away. Suddenly, the key fits, and I feel more than hear the click of the lock. Throwing open the door, I fall through the opening, spinning to slam it shut behind me. _

_I lean my forehead against that horrifying red door, my breaths coming in gasps. When I get them semi under control, I turn around, taking a step forwards as I do - and freeze. No….. Not again….. I trip over my own feet as I stumble back a step, landing on my butt with a dull 'whump.' The headless blue mannequin, the Lady in Red, and the bust head all inch closer. _

_I scramble to my feet and whip around. The door, once red, is now the gray of the unforgiving sky before a storm. I grip the knob and pull as hard as I can. It won't budge. I look back again. The monsters move even closer, and I get the most terrifying feeling that they are enjoying my horror. _

_I whip my attention back to the door, yanking as hard as I can, my motions frantic. "No, c'mon! Open!" I scream, no longer able to contain my panic. "Open, open, open!" Tears escape me now, slipping down my cheeks, their wetness hot against my flushed skin. _

_I can't stop myself from looking back once more. The demons are closer than ever; their cold eyes are full of an unreal malice. I attempt the door again, my actions operated by distress more than an actual belief that I will escape. I don't know what to do… I can't think…._

"_Garry!" His name escapes me before I know what's going on, my voice youthful, high in pitch. I squeeze my eyes shut , not wanting to see these horrible monsters as they feed on my fear. I back against where the door should be- _

_And then I'm stumbling back into a wall. My eyes snap open, and Mary is in front of me, her palette knife glinting in the florescent lights. Something red and sticky drips off the silver instrument._

"_Where are you going by yourself, Ib? We promised to stay together forever, didn't we?" Her voice carries a thread of insanity; the sound fills me with dread, and I think my heart will jump from my chest and run away. I have seen stranger tonight. _

_She raises the knife, "We'll be together, Ib. You and me.. forever…" I can do nothing but stare, my eyes wide and frightened. _

"_IB!" _

_I hear Garry's voice shout my name, but when I try to find him with my eyes, I fall backward, the wall behind me suddenly gone. I float through nothingness, the darkness heavy, pushing in on me like it's solid. A short scream escapes my mouth before I smash into the ground, the air knocked out of me-_

I started awake, screaming. I caught myself and slapped a hand over my mouth. My flesh was chilled and sweaty. My face was wet with tears. I calmed my breathing and slowly sank back down into my mattress, the feeling of falling ebbing slowly.

'_Th-that horrible place again…' _I shuddered, feeling goosebumps scatter icily across my limbs. I was glad Sybil went home two days ago to grab the last of her boxes and visit her parents before the school year started. My roommate had discovered that I have nightmares our first night here, but I couldn't explain why. If I told her what my dreams were plagued by, she'd think I was insane.

'_Yeah, Sybil, all of my nightmares stem from a traumatic childhood experience.'_

'_Oh? What happened?'_

'_Well, when I was 9, I went to an art gallery and jumped into this really big painting. From then on, I had to survive a possibly insane artist's creations with a boy I haven't seen in 9 years and a girl who was actually a deprived, lonely, painting child.'_

Uh huh. That would go well.

I sighed and pulled the coverlet up over my face. My breath gradually warmed the thick fabric. I let my mind wander back to that day. The tearful second greeting. The promise of reunion.

'_Garry...'_

But there had been no reunion. I'd searched for him for weeks after that awfully endless night, as much as a nine year old could, but he'd been nowhere. That was when I resigned myself to the probability that I would never see him again. It might have been the awkward age gap. He might have been scared that my parents would think he was some sort of creep or pervert. He might have been self conscious about how he looked in that time. Whatever the reason, our promise was fruitless.

I shook my head, trying to shake the loss out of my mind. I missed him… Giving my head another firm shake, I glanced at the clock on the bedside table to my right. I groaned loudly. It read 2:40 A.M. I had been asleep for literally half an hour. I huffed, and leaned over to switch on my bedside lamp. Slipping out from under the creased sheets and blankets that confined me, I made my way to the kitchen. My jacket was thrown over the back of one of the chairs, just where I had left it earlier. I grabbed a glass of water and sat on the chair, laying the jacket over my lap. I drank the water ravenously, my throat dry and sticky from screaming in my sleep. Unconsciously, I reached into the right pocket of my jacket and my hand closed around that small, tightly wrapped piece of candy.

'_It's probably petrified by now,'_ I thought, smiling bitterly. I removed it from my pocket and rolled it around between my fingers. The soft yellow wrapper was ripped and smudged on the ends, worn out from being handled so much. Throughout the years, this little piece of candy had been my comfort, the only remainder of my knight in shining armor. Well, figuratively, anyways. I remembered his ripped coat in vivid detail, the way it brushed against my skin as I woke from my nightmare, how it was soft and rough at the same time, and how it smelled of him, of sandalwood and rain with a hint of cigarette smoke.

The memory brought moisture to my eyes; he was my best friend, the only one who would understand…. I swiped away a wayward tear angrily. '_Yeah, crying about it does so much, Ib. It changes everything,'_ I chided myself sarcastically. I tucked the candy back into my jacket pocket gingerly and laid my head atop my arms on the counter. My eyes fluttered closed and darkness swallowed me.

I woke slowly the next morning, my bleary eyes and sleep fogged mind slow to take in my surroundings. Then I groaned. I'd fallen asleep in the kitchen. No wonder my neck and back burned like fire.

Slowly, I unfolded myself from my chair, cringing as my back twinged. I rubbed my neck absently as I meandered back towards the bedroom. When I got there, my eyes landed on the clock for a moment before I looked around. Then I did a double take.

"Shit!" The clock read 8:35. "Oh, dammit all!" I shouted; I snatched my clothes off the back of the desk chair where I'd set them out the night before and dashed into the bathroom. '_Sybil's flight lands at 9, Ib. Get moving!'_ I quickly rushed through a shower, dragged a brush through my wet locks, and scrubbed my teeth furiously before dressing and running out the front door.

My converse slapped the ground as I rushed down the stairs to the parking lot, my fingers fumbling with my keys. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going; a long honk and screeching tires made my head snap up. I barely slid to a stop before colliding with the hood of a silver chevy.

"Are you insane?! Watch where you're going!" the driver snapped, and honked his horn at me again. I didn't know him, and I preferred to leave it that way.

I raised one hand and waved it slightly. "Sorry," I called, but he probably couldn't hear me over the blaring of his horn. I quickly got out of the way, and he peeled out of the lot, leaving me and my pounding heart to scamper over to my old Chrysler. Once inside, I sank against the seat to breathe for a moment. "Well, that was exciting..." I muttered before pulling myself together and turning the key in the ignition. When the display came to life, I groaned. 8:53. I was so going to be late.

Mentally chastising myself, I pulled my phone from my pocket as I steered out of the garage under our apartment building and merged with traffic. At the stop light, I dialed Sybil's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"This is Sybil."

"Hey, it's Ib. I'm gonna be a little late to pick you up. I woke up late, and had to shower, and yeah... Sorry."

Sybil laughed, "Oh, don't worry about it. I just landed anyways. So, you got some sleep?" Her tone was light, but her question carried a small tinge of worry. I'd moved in a week and a half ago, and she had noticed my insomnia almost immediately. We'd met when I had answered an add she'd placed in the paper about roommates. Her last roommate had graduated and, as a junior in college, she couldn't afford to pay the rent on her own. Her motherly personality had drawn me in, and we'd become fast friends

I shook my head, a wry smile twisting my lips. She was always worrying. "Yeah, I got a couple of hours."

"Have you thought about seeing the doctor I told you about?"

I sighed, "I stand by what I said before."

It was her turn to sigh, "He's a friend of mine, Ib. He's good at what he does. He could help."

My lips pursed as I made the turn into the parking lot, "I'm here now. I'll see you in a few."

"This conversation isn't done, Ib."

"I'll be inside in a sec."

"Ib-"

"Bye, Sybil." With that, I hung up the phone. After I found a spot, I pulled myself out of the car and locked the doors, the whooshing of airplanes puncturing the atmosphere. I rubbed the back of my neck, then followed the flow of people heading for the doors.

Suddenly, a flash of blonde hair caught my eye. Normally, something like that wouldn't have phased me, but this was so familiar… Almost other worldly. I stopped suddenly in the crowd and looked again, seeking that shock of hauntingly familiar blonde hair. She was lost in the sea of milling people… '_Okay, talk about unsettling...'_ I thought, and continued farther into the airport. It didn't take long for me to spot Sybil.

"Hey Ib," she greeted me, light and friendly as always despite our phone conflict. Sybil was a small girl, with dark hair and dark skin. She had hazel eyes and freckles, both of which were brought out by the curly black tresses surrounding her face. She folded me in a quick hug before letting go and grabbing her purse. I began leading her out, and she pushed a large cart stacked with boxes.

"Hey, Sybil. How was your visit?"

"Ah, y'know. I moved out less than a week ago, and already they fuss when I go home. My mom cried when I finished taking all my stuff out of the house, and dad didn't want me to leave. You'd think after two years of college, they'd get used to me leaving. But other than that, it was nothing special."

I laughed a little, "Your parents adore you."

Her smile dried up, and her eyes got that look again, the one that was both regretful and pitying, "Have you talked to your dad lately? The anniversary is coming up, right?"

Just like that, my good mood vanished. Leave it to Sybil to bring up the things I would really rather not think about, "Can we not?"

Her hand brushed my arm lightly for a split second as we escaped the flow of traffic and broke out into the midmorning sunlight, "Ib, your mom-"

"What should we do for dinner tonight?" I interrupted her, wanting to do anything other than have this conversation.

Sybil heaved a sigh as we halted by the car. Popping the trunk, I started piling her boxes in the back. "You can't keep running from everything you don't want to face, Ib; that's not how it works." With that, she popped open the passenger door and slid inside my battered car.

Shoving the last of the boxes into the trunk, I slammed the lid and crossed to the driver's side. That night flashed back into my mind as clear as crystal; I shuddered, a chill creeping through my bones. "Sometimes all you can do is run," I muttered, then joined Sybil in the front, revved the engine, and let the flow pull us home.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, I nursed my mug of tea, my fingers warmed by the heat radiating from the decorated ceramic. A clock ticked reliably in the background. My eyelids fluttered drowsily, but my insomnia refused to wane, so I flipped another page in my calculus book and continued reading. The numbers swam on the page, and I rubbed my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Grumbling slightly, I slapped the book closed in sleepy annoyance; slipping it and my mug onto the table, I leaned my head back onto the arm of our couch and closed my eyes for a moment. Finally, my body broke through the wall of my mind and took control, slipping me into a dark slumber.

_He smiled and waved as he walked away, my handkerchief sticking out of his pocket slightly. "We'll meet again soon, Ib. I promise," he called over his shoulder, his voice faded by the wind. But there was something off in his voice. Something wrong…_

"_Garry!" I cried and ran after him, "Don't go, Garry!" I tried to follow him, but it seemed like I was stuck, unable to move. He kept getting farther and farther away, his jacket disappearing bit by bit in the distance. I tried harder, forcing my feet to move, but it was as if something was holding me down, pulling at my legs. I looked down- and screamed._

_Their faces twisted into ugly smiles, and another scream ripped from my throat. There were so many of her, so many Marys tugging at my legs, holding me back from him. "Stay with us, Ib. We'll be together forever. Stay with us, Ib." Their voices echoed, melding together. _

_Then the fire came. They began to twist and melt, the green of their dresses bursting into flames, their blonde curls shriveling quickly as the fire consumed them one by one. But still, their mantra never changed. "Stay with us, Ib. We'll be together forever. Stay with us, Ib."_

_The fire came closer, and her twisted face seemed to become more and more eerily gleeful the closer it got to me. "No! No, let me go! Let me go! Garry, help me! Please! GARRY!" I screamed, tears falling from my eyes, dripping off my chin into nothingness to sizzle as they fell into the flames eating each Mary one by one. _

_The heat grew more and more intense, and one Mary climbed up my body, her nails digging into my skin, her melting, plastic-like flesh dripping onto my skin and burning marks where it cooled. She continued to climb until she was looking me in the eyes. _

"_Wake up, Ib. Wake up," she mumbled through half melted lips. The left side of her face slipped from her bones, the skin falling away, leaving a gnarled form with a sickening grin staring me in the eyes. Her fingers dug into my shoulder, hot plastic dripping down them to sear my flesh. She shook me fiercely, that same smirk plastered to her fake face. "IB! Wake up!"_

My eyes snapped open in horror, and I gasped as my body shot into a sitting position- and almost collided with Sybil. She moved back just in time to avoid getting smacked in the forehead.

"Ib, are you alright?" She reached out to me but I flinched back, the dream still fresh in my mind. I could still smell the plastic melting, and the odor of burning flesh refused to vacate my nostrils.

"J-just a dream… All a dream.." I muttered. Slowly, I sank back onto the couch; my hand moved to cover my eyes, and I felt the wetness of tears staining my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sybil. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I'm surprised you didn't wake the whole complex, hon. You were screaming bloody murder in your sleep," Sybil said, her voice soothing. She reached out again and I held still this time, allowing her hand to stroke my hair, "What were you dreaming about this time?" My body tensed, and I sat up. I wiped my blurry eyes, then tried to find a clock.

"What time is it?"

Sybil sighed, then levered herself up off the couch, her slippered feet padding their way into the kitchen, "5:30."

"Ugh. Coffee?"

"On it."

"Thanks…"Finger combing my long brown hair, I stood. The need to stretch overtook me, and my back popped with a startling _CRACK._

Sybil shot me an alarmed look, "That was disturbing." I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing hysterically. She had no idea what 'disturbing' really was. Shaking my head a little, I headed towards her and the counter, my butt sinking into one of the cushioned stools normally tucked under the breakfast bar. Bracing my elbows on the counter, I let my head fall into my hands. A few minutes later, a mug brimming with black coffee slipped under my nose, the scent of freshly brewed beans bringing my mouth to full water.

"Coffee, dear," Sybil said, pushing the snow white mug further towards me over the counter. I fell upon it fiery brew burned my tongue and the back of my throat, but it was _so_ satisfying.

"Make sure to breathe every now and then," Sybil giggled. I pulled back, took a very loud, very obnoxious breath, then returned to gulping. She laughed at my antics, the sound peeling from her tongue and bouncing out of the mug raised to her lips to reverberate through the room.

We remained like that for a while, Sybil leaning against the counter lazily as I lounged on my stool, both of us just enjoying the quiet in each other's company. That was another reason Sybil and I had decided to live together. We were both supremely comfortable in silence. It was only about a pot and a half of coffee later that Sybil spoke up from her new spot on the other side of the counter, looking up from the book she'd retrieved somewhere after her second cup.

"You have orientation today, right?"

Pulling my gaze up from the sudoku puzzle book I always kept on the counter, I sighed, "Yeah. Nine o'clock in Messner Auditorium. They're gonna talk at us for a bit, and then split us into groups so some upperclassmen can show us around."

She shrugged, "It won't be as boring as you think. The upperclassmen generally do pretty well, make it entertaining and all that."

I bit back a laugh. "I'm sure it'll be great, Sybil." I would have been sarcastic, but I could tell that Sybil had something invested in this. She was talking about it like she knew something, so I could only guess that she was somehow involved.

Sybil cast a glance down to her watch, "Well, it's seven now. I'm gonna go take a quick shower and then get my stuff around. I'll be out in twenty, in case you wanna get stuff around for yourself. We can head in about, oh, eight forty-five ish? Sound good?" She popped up out of her seat and took her mug to the sink, running the water briefly to wash it before turning back to me.

After I'd nodded my concession, she headed off in the direction of her bedroom. I waited until I could hear the muffled sound of the shower running full blast from the bathroom until I made my way into my room. My unused bed sat perfectly made and neat. I eyed it warily. '_I used to think you were the cause, but it seems I get them no matter where I sleep. Maybe the nightmare is just my brain.' _I meandered my way over to the closet and opened the photo littered folding doors, searching for clean clothes that looked semi decent.

Shrugging, I reached in and grabbed a pair of crisp white jeans off the shelf, dragging a black tank top and a knitted silver sweater out with them. As I did, I noticed the almost imperceptably tremble in my hands. A grimace crawled across my lips; it was hard to tell where the shaking came from anymore- whether it was the caffeine, or the nightmares. It'd been a constant for so long. '_Maybe I just need to eat?' _

Suddenly, the shower knobs squeaked and the muffled sloshing of raining droplets ceased. Sybil cracked open the door from the bathroom to my room, her ocean of dripping ebony hair making a puddle on my carpet as she peer through the opening."It's free, if you want it."

"Thanks," I replied, silently filing the eating idea away for later. '_Not that hungry, anyways.'_

Orientation had gone by quicker than I'd thought it would. True to my earlier speculations, Sybil had been involved in it; she was in charge of it, actually. The entire event ended up taking about an hour and a half, almost two. After that, Sybil took me to sign up for classes, and then we headed out to have lunch.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Sybil asked me joyfully as she bounced next to me on the way to her car.

I shrugged slightly, "I don't really know. Not all that hungry." Sybil's petite brow furrowed.

"When was the last time you ate?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but stopped after a moment. "I… can't remember. Hm."

Sybil looked at me in absolute horror.

"Well that's not a good thing. You've got to remember to take care of yourself, dear," she admonished. I rolled my eyes. '_I'm not a child anymore,'_ I thought, perhaps a bit too viciously. I knew Sybil cared about me and was just trying to keep me safe.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear almost guiltily.

"Why don't we go to that coffee shop you like?" I could almost feel my eyes light up, and Sybil laughed at my unspoken excitement. "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by my childlike behavior. '_Okay, so maybe I still act like a child- but only a bit,'_ my brain reassured itself.

By this point, we'd reached the parking lot. I propped myself up on my tiptoes, my dark eyes scanning the parking lot for Sybil's bright green Elantra. We'd opted to go together this morning; taking one car to saved gas and it was pointless to use two when we lived together and were going to the same place at the same time.

Spotting it, I headed towards it and Sybil followed close behind, trusting my superior height to lead us in the right direction through the crowd of cars.

Once she'd unlocked it, I snapped open the door and plopped down on the soft leather passenger seat. Ellie, as Sybil so lovingly called her car, welcomed me, the seat warm from the late summer heat. Sybil slid in on the other side, started the car quickly, and then we were on our way.

Seated in The Sanctuarium, I nursed a mug of delicious aromas, the caramel mocha latte warming my numb fingers to a tolerable temperature. I shivered under the vent above me, grateful for the beautiful warmth coursing into my palms. I briefly remembered how my mother used to fuss over me in the winter to make sure I was warm, even when indoors. My circulation has always been bad, I guess. It seemed like the icy waters of the Abyss had sunk deep into my bones, anchoring in my soul and refusing to dissipate even after the nightmares ended… So, I was always grateful when any kind of warmth became available.

"Earth to Ib."

My attention snapped up from the light, creamy brown of my coffee, Sybil's face slamming into focus. "Yeah?"

She raised a brow, "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" My shoulders dropped slightly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, my voice fogging the dark surface of my mug as I brought it to my mouth for my first taste. A small moan of appreciation shoved it's way out of my throat. _This _is why I loved this place.

"Take it easy there, speedy. You're gonna scald off all of your taste buds before you even get your food," Sybil cautioned, her tone attempting at stern but failing miserably when her laughter broke through. At that moment, the day waitress made her way over with their trays. I didn't know her very well because I'm usually a late night patron.

"Okay ladies. I gotta beef and veggie stew with a baked potato on the side, and a BLT with swiss on reuben. That sound right?" She drawled, her accent distinctly southern. I nodded as she placed my sandwich in front of me, and then slid a packet of paper next to it. I looked at her quizzically.

"Sofie said to give this to ya if I seen ya." I nodded as she flounced away, my brows still drawn together in my confusion. Picking up the packet, I read the sticky note stuck to the front page.

'_Hey there, honey. The owner and I were talking and we both thought that this would be a good idea. Just get it back to him as soon as you can. See you tomorrow, just like always :)_

_Sofie_'

Now really confused, I removed the obstructive yellow square. When I read the heading on the page, my eyes widened. Sybil stopped with her spoon halfway to her mouth, the dark and savory broth of her stew suspended above the bowl.

"What is it?"

I didn't answer at first. I turned my gaze over to the swinging kitchen door to see Silas grinning brightly at me from where he held it propped open. He nodded almost imperceptibly. I couldn't help the grin that broke across my face. A hearty laugh pulled free of him as he disappeared back into the opening, the door swinging shut behind him with a slight squeak. The combinations of sounds drew Sybil's gaze, but she seemed confused.

I held up the packet, turning it towards her so that she could read the heading. Her eyes widened a little and then sparkled as she smiled. I returned it.

"Guess I've got a job now."


	3. Chapter 3

The delicious taste of toffee slid down my throat as I gulped my coffee, the aroma consuming the crevices of my mouth greedily. '_God, I love this place.'_ A smile broke across my face as my mind wound itself around that thought.. The Sanctuarium lived true to its name for those who couldn't sleep. I was here almost every night. I could name the staff from memory and most of the regular patrons, too- and that was from before I started working here.

My smile grew at the memory of when Sofie had indirectly given me the application. I found it hard to believe that had been three months ago already. It seemed like that was the turning point for me, and everything started to fall into place like pieces of an enormous jigsaw puzzle. My life had been going rather smoothly since: I would work most nights every week; my gen ed classes weren't all that bad, except for the English one, and Sybil and I were getting along great. I felt like I could handle this. Being an adult wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

Suddenly, Sofie waltzed over, breaking me out of my happy reverie, her hand expertly balancing two mugs of coffee and a plate with a large slice of Vanilla Bomb Cake on it. Instead of just setting it before me and sauntering off, she slid into the booth opposite me, shifting the cake towards me and one of the mugs. She kept the other one cradled in her palms gingerly.

"There's your cake, sugar." I shook my head slightly at her. She refused to use my real name. Half the time, I swore she didn't even remember it.

"Thanks, Sofie. On break?" I giggled, my fingers reaching for the fork balanced precariously across the edge of the silvery porcelain. The first bite was heaven, "Mmmmmmmm."

She shook her head in response, "Not officially." Her hazel eyes glittered as she watched me devour the delicious dessert. She gleefully took the bite I offered her, eyes closing momentarily as the angelic flavor lit on her tongue. Then, with a sip of coffee, she departed, on a mission to finish clearing the tables. I watched her in a gentle awe.

Sofie was a bright and sparkling lady who seemed to be in her early thirties. Her long blonde hair was always perfect and done up, and her nails were always flawlessly painted bright colors. Generally, a person like that: with the perfect hair, nails, teeth, and a pretty face accented by a light smattering of makeup, would make me feel intimidated. But Sofie was so sunny and friendly in a down to earth kind of way, that I couldn't find any dislike for her.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I took another bite of the decadent bomb cake. I unlocked it as I chewed; it was Sybil, asking if I wanted to go out tonight.

'_Hey dear! (: If u werent planning anything 2nite, I was wondering if u wanted to go to a movie with me?'_

It took a few minutes for the words to come together and make sense. I'd never been good at reading and was diagnosed with dyslexia in the third grade. Generally, I needed to have someone help me read, or read to me. Sybil had been doing that a lot lately, and I was more grateful to her than words could describe.

'_Um yea. what movei do you want to go to?' _I could never remember if it was 'ie' or 'ei'. Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I glanced up at the shop window. It was starting to get dark, and the streetlamps were slowly coming to life. I could almost hear the ever present 'buzz' of their electrical life. I focused on the Thai restaurant across the street. A small group of people exited the building, approximately four or five. They were laughing and talking animatedly. One of them caught my eye, a tall guy in the center of the group with pale blonde hair. He looked oddly familiar, like a childhood friend altered by tides of time. I leaned closer to the window, my contacts moving uncomfortably as I squinted.

Then it hit me. Those dark, purple blue eyes, the smell of his coat, cigarettes and sandalwood, all of it. My coffee mug fell from my hands and I drew in a sharp breath.

"Garry…?"

My voice was barely more than a whisper. I could feel my chest tightening, constricting, my lungs caught in a vice of emotion. I couldn't move, even as the searing coffee flooded the table and my lap, the liquid burning fiery holes through my jeans in the forms of stains. Even as molten lava swamped my lower body, the pain in my heart somehow remained greater.

"... _IB_. Sweetie?"

I jerked my head away from the window, the sound of Sofie panicking above me stealing my attention. I became aware of the agony in my legs and jumped up, a cry of pain escaping my lips.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry Sofie. I didn't mean to make a mess for you." I frantically grabbed one of the rags she held in her hand and began wiping up the spill. My arm moved sporadically, bumping into the plate of cake, almost knocking it off the table. I was only making it worse.

"Ib. Ib. Ib! Sweetie, it's alright!" Sofie's delicate fingers pinned my shaky hand to the table. She used my real name, her tone flooded with concern. I realized how strangely I must be acting, how I must look right now. My numb fingers slowly uncurled from around the now sopping, rough fabric of the rag. I stumbled back a few steps, my mind whirling.

He was here, just outside. I had found him. I wanted to see him. I didn't want him to see me. Not like this. I couldn't breathe.

'_My chest… It's so tight…'_

"Ib, are you alright, honey? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sofie's velvety voice floated through again, but it seemed so far away. My eyes jumped back to the window, my irises straining to pick him out of the evening crowd again. Nothing. He wasn't there.

A ghost. Yeah. Of course. It couldn't have actually been him. There was no way. I shook my head forcefully, attempting to bring my mind back to full capacity. All the motion managed to do was make me dizzy.

My pocket buzzed against my leg, no doubt Sybil replying with whatever flick she'd chosen for the night. I didn't look.

"...I have to go…"

"Sweetie, are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should sit down. You look pale." Sofie grasped my arm lightly, the motion pulling me back to reality slightly, anchoring me.

I shook my head, causing the swirling inside it to increase in ferocity, "I've gotta go. Put it on my tab." With that, I pulled away from her, pushed through the door, and out onto the street. I dazedly made it to my car before I realized there was a warm wetness on my cheeks.

'_I'm crying…?'_

I leaned my head back against the rest behind me, my tear brightened red eyes squeezing shut tightly.

"What's happening to me?"

I chuckled warmly as Cyprus attempted to be funny, a bad joke slipping from his lips easily. A smile broke across my face. Shaking my head a little, I inhaled a long drag of my cigarette, the smoke burning the back of my throat pleasurably. I knew that the burn was affecting my lungs as well, but, at that moment, I didn't care. I'd cut back considerably, and was almost done with them completely. Might as well enjoy it while I still could.

The cherry burned brightly with each drag, and I felt my body relaxing into the toxins soaking my mouth. '_Why does everything bad for you have to feel so damn good?'_

All of a sudden, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. I cast my gaze around the block, searching for the source of the sensation. My gaze landed on the window to the cafe across the street. Swirling neon letters labeled it 'The Sanctuarium,' the glowing lights an appealing mix of red, blue, and yellow. The small corner shop felt almost homey even from the other side of the road.

I looked back towards my cigarette, the growing ashes calling my attention. My eyes scraped over the window to the right of the door, and I did a double take. In the booth just shy of the door, almost hidden by the trim, sat a beautiful girl with long, dark hair. What caught my attention though was her eyes. They were _red_. Something about them pulled at my mind, tickling the back of my memory. They were...familiar somehow.

As I watched, a waitress rushed over to the girl, looking somewhat frantic. But her eyes never left me. Only after the young woman had shaken her and said something I couldn't make out repeatedly did her gaze tear from mine. She jumped up and disappeared around the corner.

I came back to myself as the contact was broken, suddenly aware of my cigarette reduced to nothing but the butt in my fingers, limp and lifeless. I realized that the group had moved farther towards the cars, and I quickly dropped the butt, ground it into the sidewalk out of habit, then bent down to retrieve it. When I returned to standing upright, I couldn't help myself when I looked back towards the cafe. The girl was still nowhere in sight.

"Garry! Quit stallin', mate!"

I shook my head as Cyprus's obnoxiously british accent cut through the din of the night. "Yeah, yeah. Be right there."

Shrugging, I deposited the dejected butt in the garbage can near the door of the restaurant, then jogged to catch up with my friends, bright red eyes haunting my mind as I headed off into the night.


End file.
